Ay, como odio amarte
by Cyndi Rahl
Summary: Ana siempre ha sido humillada por Nina. Se ha enaorado de ella. Quiere devolverle todo lo que le hizo, pero su amor se interpone. *Femslash*
^Todos los personajes pertenecen a namco Bandai^

 _Ay, como odio amarte_

Nunca se había sentido tan enfadada en su vida.

Se miraba al espejo con asco. ¿Porqué tenía qué pasarle esto y precisamente a ella? No, más bien… ¿Con ella? No lo entendía. Y no quería entenderlo. Decidió de una vez por todas meterse a la ducha. Quizás así se calmaría el ardor que sentía en su interior. "Soy una maldita enferma", se repetía constantemente.

Su cabello castaño caía por su espalda y unos cuántos mechones le cubrían el rostro. Claro, entró al baño sin dar ni una sola explicación… y es que si la daba, nadie le creería. Sacó su rojo vestido de su curvilíneo cuerpo y lo colocó en el piso, bajándose de esos altos tacones que ya estaban comenzando a hartarla. Entonces, de una vez por todas, entró a la ducha.

El agua fría le sirvió como un calmante. Poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura, pero aún esas imágenes seguían pasando por su cabeza. Se sentó en el Jacuzzi para intentar relajarse. Entonces, escuchó su voz cantando por ahí, en la casa.

Sabía que a simple vista no parecía dulce. Es más, si alguien la escuchara cantando, o si ella lo contaba a alguien de sus compañeros, nadie le creería. Pero crecieron juntas, sabía perfectamente como era ella. Tan dulce, tan atractiva, tan sensual…

Nunca se atrevió a enfrentarla. Siempre fue la menor, la subordinada, y la menos favorecida… aunque en cuanto a su belleza, ella sabía que era 3000 veces más hermosa que la mayor. Le encantaba superarla, aunque fuera en eso. Siempre sus juegos habían sido competir una contra la otra… dominarse y someterse, como buenas hermanas. Pero esto comenzó a gustarle más de lo debido.

Su mano se fue hacia sus lavios, los cuáles acarició con ternura. ¡Deseaba tanto que ella los besara! ¡o si no, besar los lavios de aquella otra joven! El cosquilleo hacía que empezara a sentir cierto placer. Cerró la llave de la regadera. Quería ser solo ella, el jacuzi y su propia respiración. Le dolía tanto… le dolía que esto nunca se iba a poder hacer realidad, era como una fantasía imposible.

Bajó su mano hacia sus pechos y los tironeó con fuerza debido a la frustración, lo que hizo que sus enormes pezones se pusieran erectos. Desde que ella le daba todas las palizas que quería, Anna comenzó a adorar el dolor… más bien, a excitarse gracias a éste. Nina la había enseñado a contactarse con ella mediante eso, mediante el sufrimiento. Y ahora el sufrimiento era peor gracias a ese amor no correspondido.

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, nuevamente. Decidió seguir con la ducha, de nada serviría alimentar una fantasía que nunca se iba a cumplir. Para Anna, era mejor olvidarse de eso. Después de todo, alguien tan hermosa como Nina nunca podría quererla y amarla del modo en el que ella lo hacía. Siempre se había sentido como una basura a su lado, después de todo, su padre siempre se lo recalcó. Y ahora, más que una basura, se sentía una asquerosa enferma. ¿Cómo podría desear a su propia hermana? Pero así eran las cosas y no podría cambiarlo.

Salió de la ducha y se colocó la toalla. Su vestido estaba lleno de sangre después de aquél torneo. Tenía qué llevarlo a la lavandería y buscar otro nuevo. No le importó, sabía que Nina había salido y que no había criados en la habitación de hotel que hubieran encargado ese día, así que nadie podría verla desnuda. Entonces, alguien abrió la puerta del baño. Anna se asustó y como reflejo, levantó los brazos, lo cuál hizo que su toalla se cayera. Frente a ella, una figura femenina con una hermosa sonrisa burlona tomó unas cuántas fotos a su cuerpo desnudo, especialmente a sus cenos. Cuando se agachó para recoger la toalla, la cámara pudo obtener unas magníficas fotos de sus glúteos. A Anna le hirvió la sangre ¿Porqué se aprovechaba de ella de esta manera?

—Gracias, Anna. Ahora podré vender estas por internet y seguro que obtengo una buena suma por ellas- Nina sonreía y la miraba fríamente, cerrándole la puerta en la cara y corriendo a encender el ordenador. Siempre era divertido humillar a su hermana menor.

Anna reprimió las lágrimas. Su cara estaba completamente roja, ya no sabía si era de excitación, de furia o de vergüenza, y apretó los dientes en señal de frustración. Mientras se colocaba la toalla por encima, tomó una decisión.

Ya no quería ser ella la humillada.

Su expresión facial cambió. Se irguió y se encaminó a la puerta con paso decidido. La abrió de forma silenciosa y la buscó con la mirada. La rubia estaba sentada en el escritorio, frente a un ordenador y pasando las fotografías desde su cámara fotográfica lista para subirlas a internet. Tenía una sonrisa de placer sádico que hizo que Anna ardiera de nueva cuenta. Se dirigió a ella con paso lento y en el momento en el que Nina menos se lo esperó, le tapó los ojos.

—¿Adivina quién soy?- Le dijo con una voz cantarina.

Nina se enfureció. No estaba para esos jueguitos tontos de su hermana. Su ceño se frunció y tensó los músculos, preparándose para quitársela de encima con alguna llave de artes marciales. Pero Anna fue más rápida y, sabiendo que Nina era mucho más fuerte que ella, la tiró al suelo aprovechando que estaba desprevenida. Sin soltar sus brazos, dejó que la toalla cayera al suelo y con la mano derecha improvisó una cuerda, atándola de brazos. La tomó del rubio cabello y la llevó hasta la cama. Tiró de ella con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. En esa mano iba el desahogo de tantos años de humillaciones y maltratos. Estaba debatiéndose entre qué hacer; por un lado, quería hacerla retorcerse de placer, que gritara su nombre. Pero por el otro, deseaba que pagara todas y cada una de las palizas que le había tirado. Nina aún tenía sus pies habilitados para moverse, entonces, le tiró una patada a Anna que le sacó el aire, cosa que hizo que esta se enfureciera más.

—¿qué clase de maldito juego es este?- preguntó Nina en tono furioso.

—Vamos a jugar a que ya me cansé de tus humillaciones, hermana. Es hora de que pagues por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir-

—¡maldita seas, cobarde! ¿Tan patética eres que me has atado las manos? Si así vamos a jugar, las dos deberíamos estar en igualdad de condiciones. Así es esto… ¿O vas a ser tan tramposa como siempre?-

—es que no estás entendiendo, querida hermanita. Esta vez el modo de juego será diferente- Una sonrisa libidinosa cruzó por la cara de Anna, quien se había puesto a improvisar otra cuerda para los pies de Nina. Esta intentó retorcerse, tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero Anna la inmovilizó contra la cama.

—¿De qué rayos me estás hablando…?- Anna no la dejó terminar. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó como si no hubiera un mañana, No la dejó responderle, no sea que fuera a hacerle daño. Nina intentó resistirse, mirándola de forma incrédula. Pero después sus ojos se pusieron en blanco ya que le había gustado lo que Anna le estaba haciendo.

Anna se deleitaba con ese hermoso cuerpo de diosa, pero lo que más le encantaba era que ahora era su turno de hacerla sentir de todo. Se sentía poderosa, Nina estaba en sus manos. Podría hacerle lo que quisiera, tratarla como quisiera.

Desgarró su vestido con furia y comenzó a acariciar su piel de forma cariñosa. Ese curvilíneo cuerpo era simplemente perfecto y estaba listo para ella. EL corazón de Nina bombeaba rápidamente, sin poder creer qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole. Hasta ese entonces, nadie la había tocado así, ya sea porque no quería o porque no se daba la oportunidad… pero estaba descubriendo que le gustaba demasiado.

Anna comenzó a recordar todas las cosas vividas con aquella hermana que ahora tenía a su merced, entonces, fue hacia uno de sus cajones. Tomó unas pinzas y comenzó a tirar de sus pezones erectos,, disfrutando con sus quejidos. Se quitó el vestido para quedar piel con piel y se abrazó a ella, enroscando las piernas en su cintura, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran. Quería hacerle sentir el mayor placer de su vida. Acariciaba su columna vertebral, tocando esas terminaciones nerviosas que sabía que la harían estremecer. Poco a poco, Nina se iba relejando y dejándose llevar, dando a entender que le gustaba. Se ensarzaron en otro beso apasionado, esta vez ambas siendo partípices.

Anna le dijo que la amaba repetidas veces. Nina, incrédula, la miró de forma fría. Era algo que no podía entender, no sabía si en algún momento podría hacerlo.

Y Anna decidió demostrárselo de todas las formas posibles: haciéndole el amor, estando con ella…

Nina siempe la había humillado. Anna quiso intentarlo pero se contuvo por el amor que le tenía.


End file.
